


Inbetween

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When your idol and childhood friend come back to town together and closer than ever you'd never want to get inbetween them and steal the spotlight.Until your idol invites you to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me guys! First smut on here so please tell me what you guys think! I always appreciate feedback to help improve my writing so if you see any mistakes or something let me know!

The day Yuko called you and told you that Victor Nikiforov was in her skating arena you didn't believe her.  
The both of you had grown up as close friends and constantly gushed about how amazing Victor was while attempting to recreate his performances with your other close friend Yuuri Katsuki.  
It wasn't until her screaming at you for 5 minutes and checking news outlets yourself that you finally believed the information she had told you.  
Not only was Victor in the same town as you, but he was in the same skating arena you called a second home, AND he was with two of your childhood friends. You couldn't believe that Victor Nikiforov himself was coaching Yuuri Katsuki.  
You grabbed your skates and ran out the door faster than you've ever run in your life.  
When arriving to the building you were greeted with the site of paparazzi and news anchors everywhere. It took a lot of shoving and squeezing to manage to get inside and rush to Yuko.  
She immediately began rambling and you had to attempt to calm her even though your own heart was hammering away in your chest.  
"Am I allowed to go in?" You finally managed to say although your body shook and began to feel extremely anxious.  
Yuko only nodded furiously as she grabbed your hand and led you to the rink. The grip on your skates in your other hand tightened. When entering the rink the both of you did so quietly not to disturb the two men that stood on the ice. You had only seen Yuuri once since his return due to the fact the both of you had always been too busy to meet up, and you feared he'd be upset that you were now attempting to get inbetween him and his new coach. But you knew Yuuri better than that. He would never think that low of you.  
Yuko and you quietly walked in and Yuuri caught a glimpse of you from the corner of his eye. His face went red as he turned to face you both and he immediately began sweating. Victor noticed his behavior and turned to look at what distracted the younger male.  
The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion.  
Victor Nikiforov turned to actually look at you. His hair moved in a perfect way and his eyes shone brightly. Soon enough he was staring into your eyes. His own went wide for a moment before settling back to a soft look. He smiled and greeted you with a "Hello".  
You were frozen, mouth opening slightly and then closing, only to open again.  
"Hello." You greeted back. Your voice was much higher and quieter than usual, face as red as a firetruck, and you trembled violently.  
Victor smiled politely and began skating over. Once he was finally in front of you the only thing that separated the two of you was the small wall that also separated the concrete floor to the ice.  
"Are you Yuuri's girlfriend?" Victor suddenly asked.  
You froze.  
"... eh?" You were only able to respond.  
There has been a time in your life that you believed you had feelings for Yuuri but you suppressed them worried he didn't feel the same.  
Yuuri finally cut in.  
"No, no she's not my girlfriend. She's my childhood friend and also a fan of yours. She even taught herself some of your routines."  
"Yuuri!" I cut in, suddenly extremely embarrassed.  
Victor's eyes became lidded and he continued to hold eye contact with you.  
"I'd love to see such a beautiful woman perform such beautiful routines."  
You were frozen again and it seemed like your brain shut itself down after Victor's words.  
When you finally regained you senses you threw your shoes off and put your skates on as quickly as possible.  
You stepped onto the ice with confidence, passing by both Victor and Yuuri, two men that had performed in front of large crowds of people and even competed in large competitions, unlike you who had never been seen by the public eye.  
Now Victor himself was going to see you preform his routine and try to compare yourself to him. 

You stood in the middle of the rink, 3 pairs of eyes on you as you slowly and fluidly began moving. The song to the routine played in your head as your movements got faster but still skating at a slow pace. Each move felt so delicate to you, and so fragile that moving any harder or faster could shatter the ice underneath you.  
The harder moves finally began. The spinning, the jumps, the loops, but you somehow managed to do it all, maybe not the same as a professional, but still pretty damn good.  
The ending of the song began playing in your head and you slowly moved to the center of the rink again, adding your own little moves that Victor never did in his own routine.  
Finally reaching the center of the rink and ending the performance you stood there with your eyes closed and frozen in the final position of the routine.  
Silence.  
Your mind began racing with negative thoughts of what could happen.  
Victor hated it and thought you looked ridiculous.  
Yuuri and Yuko were furious you did that stupid routine that wasn't worthy to be even similar to Victor's.  
The sound of skates moving towards you forced your eyes to snap open and finally move. Your breathing was still heavy and your heart still raced as you watched Victor approach you. You were able to notice the shocked and amazed faces that Yuuri and Yuko made and it calmed you down slightly, but the fact Victor was approaching only made the feeling of anxiety come again drastically.  
He stopped in front of you, so close that only a piece of cardboard could fit inbetween you two, and grabbed your chin delicately. He brought his face close to your own and whispered one word.  
"Beautiful."  
Your face heated up as many feelings began swirling inside you.  
"I'd love if you could join Yuuri and I later tonight while we discuss routines over dinner."  
You swallowed and nodded and Victor finally released you from his soft grasp and skated back towards Yuuri. 

After that everything seemed to move in a blur  
After your little performance you shakily made your way off the ice and back to Yuko who was momentarily in a state of stunned silence.  
You took your skates off and left the rink without another word and Yuko trailed after you squealing about everything she had just witnessed. Her words hardly reached you though, you were so dazed that you couldn't comprehend what she was saying.  
You said your goodbyes to her and made your way through the crowd again to go home and get ready for the night ahead of you.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual smut.  
> It got out of hand.  
> Sorry it's so long (^^;;)  
> Remember to always use protection so for safety's sake we'll say reader is on birth control.

The night had started out simple.  
You had gone to Yuuri's and sat down with Victor and Yuuri for dinner to start discussing routines like Victor had said. You can't pinpoint exactly when it happened but at some point someone had mentioned alcohol and the 3 of you began drinking. It didn't take much for Yuuri to become completely wasted and begin confessing things to both you and Victor.  
"I had so many posters of you in my room. I just took them down last night." A red faced Yuuri told a surprised Victor.  
"______, I had a huge crush on you and Yuko growing up. You're both so pretty."  
You were also tipsy enough to confess to him too. "Yuuri, I used to have a big crush on you too. I didnt think you felt the same."  
The both of you were blushing and staring at one another before you took another sip of your drink and turned to Victor.  
"Well since I confessed to Yuuri why not confess to you too? You're like, extremely hot. Like, wow I don't have the words. God you're gorgeous. I have such a big crush on you."  
Victor chuckled and opened his mouth to respond but Yuuri cut him off.  
"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU TOO. I have since I've been little."  
Victor was slightly shocked.  
"Why don't we get you both to bed?" Victor asked. Feeling brave you smirked and leaned back.  
"Hmmmmm? Trying to get us in bed now that you know how we feel. V-I-C-T-O-R you are a fast paced man." "Well... what do you both think?"  
There was silence in the room.  
You set your glass down and stood up.  
"You already know my answer."  
Yuuri seemed extremely anxious and looked like he sobered up very quickly.  
He stood up too and nodded.  
Victor's gaze grew dark.  
"Let's go to my room."

You had never expected that the night would end with Victor hovering about you, touching and caressing every inch of your skin while Yuuri sat back with a worried look.  
It wasn't that he didn't want it to happen, but he was worried he'd mess up some how or embarrass himself in front of the two people he was attracted to the most. His feelings for both of you were deep and he was nervous about the fact that at that moment he was about to attempt to pleasure both of you.  
"Yuuri~" Victor finally purred. A small noise escaped your lips at hearing Victor's voice in such a tone.  
"Y-yeah?" Yuuri cautiously asked.  
"Come here and give some love to the beautiful princess."  
Yuuri watched as you rubbed your thighs together and looked at him with desperate eyes.

He gulped but began crawling up the bed anyway.  
Victor moved aside and gave Yuuri complete access as Victor now took his turn to sit back and enjoy the show.  
"Yuuri-" His name left your mouth in a breathy whisper as he moved to hover over you in the same position Victor had just been in. He leaned down and kissed you gently.  
"I wasn't lying about earlier. I had- ...have feelings for you. I didn't think you felt the same."  
"Yuuri, of course I feel the same." A sad smile played on your lips.  
"So... what are we now?" Yuuri asked. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him again.  
"We'll worry about that in the morning. Let's just enjoy this for now."

You grabbed Yuuri's hand and guided it down your body. Lower, and lower, trailing down your stomach and finally between your legs. Your hips bucked up and you released his hand.  
"Please Yuuri."  
He nodded and began rubbing small circles over the fabric of your pants.  
You suddenly felt another presence beside you and you looked to see Victor. He leaned down and kissed your collar bone before reaching down and pulling on your shirt, tugging it over your head and exposing more skin. Both men admired you for a moment before Victor leaned down again and began kissing all of your newly exposed skin softly.  
Yuuri's hand finally slipped down the front of your pants and into your underwear to start rubbing you again. When feeling the new contact you gasped loudly and your heart began beating even harder.  
Yuuri's hand quickly pulled away and he looked at you.  
"Was that-"  
"Dont stop." You pretty much sobbed. You reached down and pulled your pants midway down before letting Yuuri pull them off the rest of the way. Your hands reached for your underwear next, pulling them down too and and letting Yuuri get much better access to what you needed him to do.  
Victor finally sat back up and looked down between your legs. He looked to Yuuri.  
"May I?" He asked gesturing to you. Yuuri nodded and moved off of you.  
Victor made his way down the bed until he sat on knees between your legs. His hands reached out and grabbed your underwear that still hadn't been completely removed. Once you were bare from the waist down he grabbed your legs, placed them comfortably on his shoulders, and kissed your clit directly. You let out a gasp and a whimper to urge him to continue and he did so, sucking, licking, kissing. It drove you wild and while you were distracted by Victor, Yuuri had reached behind you and undid your bra, sliding it off you and leaving you exposed. Yuuri mimicked what Victor had done earlier and leaned down to kiss your body.  
You could feel yourself about to reach your peak as Victor continued to ruthlessly fuck you with his mouth.  
"Victor. Stop! Please- I'm about to cum."  
Victor slowed down before completely stoping and pulling away from you. Your face was flushed and your breathing was heavy like when you had finished skating Victor's routine for him. He enjoyed the sight much more this time.

Yuuri had reacted too and retreated from kissing your skin. He was propped on his knees and still looked slightly worried.  
"You two have only been paying attention to me. You two deserve attention too." You spoke in a rough voice as you sat up and leaned your weight on your elbows.  
Victor gave a cocky smirk.  
"I'd love to get attention from my favourite student and his beautiful friend."  
Yuuri's face went red and you could almost swear that his glasses steamed up. 

You sat up and leaned towards Yuuri first. You kissed him gently and pulled his shirt up. He pulled away to give you the chance to pull the rest of his shirt off for him before leaning back in and kissing you. Your hands wandered to the hem of his pants and you pulled them down slightly to indicate you wanted them off. Yuuri pulled away and worked on getting his pants off and you took the chance to lean over to Victor now and kiss him finally. His hand instinctively shot up and held the back of your neck as his mouth moved against yours. You pulled away for air and before you could give any indication of what you wanted him to do he had already taken his shirt off and was working on his pants. 

Yuuri gently stuttered out your name and got your attention back to him. He seemed more flustered and he stuttered over almost every word in his next sentence.  
"P-please touch me too. I n-need it."  
Your heart beat sped up and just as you leaned forward to grab at his boxers, the other man in bed behind you leaned forward and pulled them down to Yuuri's mid-thigh before taking his shaft in his hand.  
Victor sat behind you and was leaning his naked body against yours to reach Yuuri. His hand snaked around your waist and his chin rested on your shoulder as he bagen pumping Yuuri's manhood right in front of you.  
"Do you enjoy this view as much as I do, _____?"Victor whispered.  
You nodded and swallowed the lump in your throat.  
"Look at Yuuri's face. He's enjoying it so much. He's completely submitting to me."  
You looked at Yuuri's face finally and saw how red it was. He still had his glasses on but they were now askew, and he threw his head back moaning loudly as a small string of drool left the corner of his lips.  
You finally leaned forward and pulled Yuuri's glasses off before kissing his lips and placing the glasses on the bedside table.  
You moved closer to Yuuri and leaned down, pressing your lips to the tip of his cock while Victor's hand continued to stroke him.  
Yuuri choked on a moan and Victor growled lowly at the sight of your mouth working on the younger man's penis.  
"Keep doing that." Victor whispered as he pulled back and let go of Yuuri.  
You were left alone to pleasure him and you felt somewhat disappointed by that, but suddenly let out a small squeal of surprise when you felt Victor grabbing you and repositioning you so you were on level with Yuuri's cock, but on your knees with your lower side up in the air on display for the older male.  
"This is OK, Princess?" Victor asked. His accent was incredibly thick.  
"Yes! Please Victor. I need you." You whimpered. The Russian only laughed before probing your entrance with the head of his shaft. You let out a small noise of pleasure and Victor continued to slowly slide inside you before stopping when he was fully in and giving you time to adjust.

Yuuri had been waiting patiently during the time and watching the scene unfold but he couldn't deal with his painful erection much longer.  
Yuuri gently placed a hand on your cheek and you looked up to him. Even during a dirty situation such as the one the three of you were in Yuuri had a kind and patient smile on his face.  
"Please?" He asked. You returned the smile as best you could even though your face was contorted in pleasure and a dull pain.

You kissed the tip of Yuuri's penis again before giving it a short lick from about the middle and up to the head again before taking him in your mouth.  
It was sloppy, and you felt bad for practically drooling all over Yuuri's cock but when looking up at him you came to the conclusion by the look of pleasure on his face that he didn't mind.  
Victor finally began moving now. He was giving very short and shallow thrusts but slowly going deeper and longer as you continued to both get used to it.

Victor had come to Japan to be Yuuri's coach but they ended up becoming something closer than just coach and student. You obviously didn't want to get inbetween that and steal the spotlight away from Yuuri who was blessed with such a miracle chance, but how could you say no when both men seemed eager and more than happy to actually have you come between them.  
You felt strong feelings for both men and you didn't know what would happen after this night so you had decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Having Yuuri Katsuki moaning and submitting for you while Victor Nikiforov pounded into you from behind was something you'd thought you'd probably never have again.

Yuuri's moans grew louder, higher pitched, and more erratic as you continued sucking him, taking more and more of him in your mouth. You could feel your own orgasm coming as a pleasurable pressure began to build up and Victor was almost at his high you assumed by the way he thrusted into you faster and deeper.  
"Aha~" Victor breathed out. "Listen to that. Listen to the wet sounds you're making. You're dripping~"  
He was right. The slick sound you were making every time Victor thrusted in echoed through the room and you all seemed to enjoy it.

"AH! ______! I'm close! I'm gonna cum!" Yuri gasped as he dug his nails into the sheet of the bed. He reached out to push your head away but you only took him in deeper. Yuuri let out a long moan as he came. You froze as his cum covered your tongue and slowly began to cover your lips and trail down the corner of your mouth. You swallowed what you could before you toppled over the edge too and gasped loudly.  
You bucked your hips and tightened around Victor and he let out a groan before he thrusted in as deep as possible and cuming inside you. Both of you were frozen still and with the little energy he had Yuuri slowly stroked the side of your face in a loving gesture as you rode out your orgasm.

After a minute Victor pulled out slowly and you immediately felt all the wetness and juices empty out of you and trial down your thighs.  
You were too exhausted to care and you fell to the side, resting the side of your face on Yuuri's thigh. Both men chuckled and you felt a pair of arms pulling you up to the top of the bed for you to properly rest.  
"Wow." You mumbled.  
"Wow." Victor, who was now crawling up the bed to lay beside you, repeated. You turned to face Yuuri who was laying to the right of you and he turned to be face to face with you. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled yourself close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and Victor positioned himself to be pressed up against your back, his arms also holding on to you tightly.  
"I could only dream of something like that happening." You tiredly confessed.  
"Was it as good as your dreams?" Victor whispered.  
"Close second." You joked.  
"Thank you both." Yuuri rushed out embarrassed. You felt Victor move and heard the Russian kiss the younger man.  
You all settled in to comfortable positions before beginning to drift off.  
"_____, I wasn't joking before. I have feelings for you." Yuuri whispered.  
"Me too." You whispered back.  
"I love you."


End file.
